Maldita mi realidad
by Vinisa Nocturna
Summary: UA. Haruka, machista, orgulloso, perverso y presumido. Esta obsecionado con una amiga de su novia, y al ver la perfecta oportunidad para seducirla, no lo piensa dos veces, despues de todo, el es un Leon hambriento y ella, una indefensa y suculenta gacela


¡Hola! Acá les dejo mi reto. Como ya sabrán a mi me atraen más las pos star, por lo menos mis historias hasta ahora han sido pos star, a excepción de esta.

Además soy fiel fan de Haruka en su versión femenina, pero me he dejado llevar y aquí se los dejo en masculino. Je je

A ver qué tal.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX **

**Maldita mi realidad.**

**Haruka PVO.**

El sol brilla intensamente en el cielo y el aire corre fresco. Es un día perfecto para salir a pasear. Me encantan los días como este en que puedo salir en mi convertible, con el techo plegado permitiendo que las caricias del aire me recorran el rostro y jueguen salvajemente con mi cenizo cabello.

Recorro a toda velocidad la autopista que tiene una hermosa vista al océano, sin duda es un día perfecto, ya que las playas se encontraba abarrotadas por todo aquel dispuesto a pasar un hermoso fin de semana.

A mi lado se encuentra mi hermosa novia, quien después de persuadirme durante toda la noche y con tácticas nada decentes, había logrado convencerme poco antes de quedarme dormido, de pasar ese día a las orillas del mar y en compañía de sus amigas.

Cualquiera diría que Haruka Tenou no es un chico que disfrute de un día en la playa. Y es verdad, la sola idea del intenso sol y por consiguiente el calor incesante y el sudor pegajoso que eso conlleva no es para nada de mi agrado. Sin embargo, el saber que Serena Tsukino, una de las mejores amigas de mi novia se encontraría presente, fue suficiente razón para no negarme.

Esa chica me tiene idiotizado, desde el día en que la conocí no he logrado sacármela de la mente. Constantemente sueño con ella y despierto sudando y babeando por la excitación que aquellos sueños me provocan.

Es la criatura más hermosa y angelical que he conocido. Ciertamente Michiru es una belleza escultural, y sé que cualquier hombre estaría más que dispuesto a ocupar mi lugar al lado de esta sirena. Sin embargo, Serena posee algo que me enloquece completamente.

Es sumamente hermosa, su tersa e exquisita piel de porcelana, sus carnosos y rosados labios, sus esculturales y torneadas piernas, su diminuta cintura y redondas caderas, su abundante cabellera dorada y sus senos ¡Oh Dios! esos perfectos senos con los que he soñado tantas veces. Como quisiera poder recargar mi cabeza sobre esas hermosas almohadas de deseo.

Esa rubia, ¡Santo cielo! Esa rubia es una combinación peligrosa entre inocencia y sensualidad. De hecho, es demasiado inocente para ser tan sensual.

Podría jurar que esos celestes ojos poseen un oculto hechizo, ya que desde el instante en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no he podido sacar de mi mente esa angelical y cautivadora mirada.

¡Por Dios! el solo pensar en ella hace que mi virilidad reaccione. ¡Maldición! Jamás había deseado tanto a una mujer ¡Jamás! Y yo siempre obtengo lo que deseo. –apreté el volante debido a la tensión que aquellos pensamientos me provocaban.

¿En qué piensas?- me pregunto la hermosa sirena sentada a mi lado. "_¿En que pienso?_ _Oh Michiru, si pudiera decirte lo que pienso_…" - en nada en particular- respondí ofreciéndole una sonrisa-

Ella entrecerró los ojos y me miro fijo, como queriendo adentrarse en mi mente – has actuado muy extraño en los últimos días – me aseguro cambiando su semblante-

¿Te parece? – pregunte tratando de sonar extrañado

-Por supuesto- me dijo en tono seguro –constantemente andas en las nubes, pensando en Dios sabe que cosas, has estado distraído y sospechosos.

Reí ante el comentario -¿distraído y sospechoso? Me parece que alguien se está comportando de una manera un tanto paranoica – le bromee tratando de cambiar la conversación

Ella me vio fijamente como queriendo encontrar en mi rostro un gesto que me delatara. Yo por mi parte le brinde mí más cautivadora sonrisa y ella, como siempre, se derritió ante mí.

De hecho, si no hubiera sido porque en ese preciso momento llegamos al lugar acordado y pude ver a mi hermosa diosa dorada, seguramente habría aparcado en cualquier lugar semi- privado para poder poseer nuevamente el cuerpo de Michiru.

Pero ¿A quién engaño? Incluso la hermosa Michiru desaparece de mi mundo cuando _ella_ está presente.

-hola chicas- saludo mi acompañante a sus amigas mientras bajaba del auto. Yo por mi parte la seguí como un autómata programado a cumplir las funciones básicas. Camine a su lado y me detuve junto a ella cuando todas las demás se acercaron, y digo "todas las demás" porque en realidad no preste atención a nadie más que a mi angelical Serena. Si, mía o al menos eso es lo que trataría de conseguir, hacerla mía.

Me sentí hipnotizado en su presencia y creo solo haber reaccionado cuando ella volteo a verme. ¡Maldito error! Nuevamente quede perdido en el profundo azul de sus ojos. Bien podría estar babeando sin darme cuenta.

¡Un momento! ¿Desde cuándo me comporto como un estúpido crio hormonal? Auto respuesta: desde que ella entro en mi vida.

–hola Haruka ¿Cómo has estado? – me pregunto dulcemente, con ese perfecto y melodioso tono de voz y brindándome, para mi completa perdición, una angelical sonrisa.

Tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para salir por un segundo de ese trance al que Serena me envía cada vez que la tengo cerca.

-¿Muy bien gracias, y tú? ¿Qué tal tu familia?- pregunte mas por cortesía que por interés.

-Muy bien – me informo - de vacaciones, regresan en quince días, yo no pude acompañarlos debido a la universidad – agrego de manera inocente haciendo un divertido puchero y mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior.

¡Por Dios! Esos labios, si tan solo supiera la reacción que me provoca cada vez que muerde su labio de esa manera tan seductora e inocente a la vez.

¡Santo cielo! Debí volverme de pierda en ese momento para poder evitar saltarle encima y permitir que mis labios liberaran el suyo de esa sensual mordida que se auto infringía. Si tan solo…. ¡Alto! "_de vacaciones, regresan en quince días_" Demasiada información. Eso significaba que se encuentra sola en su casa. - Sin poder evitarlo mis labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa.

Mi mente divago a velocidad luz en tantas posibilidades, que de no hacer sido porque Michiru me jalo del brazo, tal vez a estas alturas me habrían salido raíces y yo seguiría en la misma posición, deleitándome en mis nada honorables pensamientos.

Vi a Serena caminar unos pasos frente a nosotros en compañía del resto de sus amigas: la morena, la castaña, la peli azul y la otra rubia. Sinceramente jamás tuve interés en aprenderme sus nombres y tal vez ni siquiera abría notado su presencia de no ser porque caminaban al lado de "mi gatita"

_Mi gatita_ ese era el sobrenombre que había decidido ponerle en secreto, y a simple vista eso aparentaba, una dulce, inocente y gentil gatita, y yo, estaba más que dispuesto en despertar la pantera salvaje que seguramente se encontraba dormida en su interior.

Nos instalamos en un hermoso claro a la orilla de la playa que estaba perfectamente resguardado por una agrupación de piedras. Sin duda era el lugar perfecto para un romántico encuentro.

¡Ba! ¿A quién quiero engañar? El romanticismo es algo que no me va, sin embargo, aquello que se logra conseguir a través de él, eso sí es de mi completo agrado.

Instale un par de sombrillas y unas sillas de playa, mientras que las chicas extendían algunas mantas y colocaban las botanas y refrescos que habíamos traído.

¡Vamos! El agua esta deliciosa. – escuche anunciar creo que a la morena.

Yo desabotone mi camisa y me tumbe sobre una de las sillas que se encontraban resguardadas en la sombra.

¿No piensas entrar al agua?- me pregunto Michiru algo entusiasta

-Tal vez más tarde- fue mi simple respuesta. No quería perder el perfecto panorama que me bridaba mi actual ubicación.

Ellas comenzaron a sacarse los shorts y las camisetas, quedando tan solo en sus trajes de baño y dejando sus delgados cuerpos a merced del sol.

Yo por mi parte y gracias al camuflaje que me brindaban los anteojos de sol, pude deleitarme con la hermosa visión de Serena en bikini. ¡Baya! Sí que es preciosa.- concluí por milésima vez.

¡Maldita sea! Cada vez la deseo más.

Tal vez mi mirada fue muy penetrante, porque sin previo aviso ella voltio y se sonrojo al notar que era la única que capturaba mi atención. No pude evitarlo. Nuevamente me había perdido en su hechizo y mis ojos se rehusaban a perderla de vista.

Le sonreí coquetamente, tal vez con la misma sonrisa con que Michiru se derrite a mis encantos.

Sonreí, y por Dios ¡Ella me devolvió la sonrisa!

Enloquecí, ¡Finalmente enloquecí! Como hubiera querido que el mar se tragara en ese instante a Michiru junto con el resto de las chicas para poder así quedarme a solas con esa Diosa rubia.

Una vez más mi libidinosa mente comenzó a deleitarse con las nada inocentes fantasías que solía compartir junto a mi diosa.

Si Serena fuera capaz de leer mi mente estoy seguro de que caería fulminada de sonrojo en un instante.

-Haruka ¿podrías acompañarla? Es algo distraída y podría perderse – me pidió Michiru en lo que pareció una broma grupal que no entendí del todo.

No me tomo más de un segundo salir de mis ensoñaciones, y darme cuenta de a qué se refería. Me puse de pie y seguí a Serena quien al parecer se dirigía al estacionamiento. Seguramente había olvidado algo en el auto.

Me coloque a su lado y caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Ella se adelanto un par de pasos, abrió la puerta lateral de una amplia camioneta y se inclino para buscar algo bajo el asiento.

Yo por mi parte me acerque hasta quedar justo detrás de ella.

-Lo encontré – dijo más para sí misma que para mí. En su mano derecha sostenía un protector solar. Se incorporo y giro topándose de frente conmigo. Fue obvia su sorpresa, al percatarse de mi notable falta de respeto a su espacio personal.

No lo pensé dos veces. Me sentía como un león hambriento frente a una indefensa y suculenta gacela.

Acaricie dulcemente su mejilla con mi mano derecha, mientras que mi extremidad izquierda aprisiono su cintura posesivamente atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo.

Pude sentir como se petrifico atónita ante mi toque. No perdí más tiempo y aproveche su silencio para capturar sus labios con los míos. Su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente.

Mi mano abandono su mejilla y siguió su rumbo permitiendo que mis dedos llegaran a su nuca y siguieran avanzando hasta adentrarse en su cabello.

Sus brazos caían inmóviles a sus costados, mientras que sus labios permanecían sorprendidos ante la insistencia de los míos por abrirse paso a la humedad de su boca.

La apreté aun más contra mi cuerpo para hacerla sentir con más claridad la excitación que su cercanía me provocaba.

Escuche golpear el protector solar contra el piso después de haber escapado de su mano, seguido de un fascinante gemido que salió de sus labios y que me termino de enloquecer por completo.

Para mi propia sorpresa, sentí sus manos recorriendo mi espalda al tiempo que sus labios correspondieron a mis frenéticos y apasionados besos.

No lo dude, y con sumo cuidado la introduje dentro de la camioneta sin dejar que nuestros cuerpos se separaran. Cerré la puerta tras de nosotros sin saber exactamente como, permitiéndonos un poco de intimidad.

Mi mano izquierda se deslizo libremente por todo su cuerpo disfrutando intensamente la sensación de su piel bajo mi tacto, hasta que se detuvo en el diminuto moño sobre su cadera que sujetaba la parte inferior de su bikini en su lugar. Jale del cordón para después hacer lo mismo en el lado opuesto, y seguir con los moños que sujetaban la parte superior de su traje.

-Haruka – se escapo mi nombre de sus labios. La mire fijamente a los ojos por un segundo y pude leer en su mirada el mismo deseo que me carcomía por dentro.

Sin creerlo posible, mi excitación se elevo aun mas convirtiéndome en una salvaje antorcha ardiendo de deseo.

¡Dios santo! Creo que morí de insolación sin darme cuenta y ahora estoy en el paraíso.

-Haruka- volvió a llamarme entre jadeos. Era el momento. Separe gentilmente sus piernas, mientras que mis labios devoraban los suyos en un beso apasionado.

-Haruka, Haruka- Jamás mi propio nombre me había parecido tan exquisito

-¡Haruka!- escuche la exaltada voz de Michiru. Me incorpore de un salto esperando que se lanzara sobre mí ferozmente como una gata herida dispuesta a destrozarme por mí obvia traición.

-Haruka ¡Date prisa! Quede con las chicas a las 10 en el estacionamiento de la playa.

Me deje caer de espaldas al terminar de comprender que se había tratado de un sueño, un hermoso y celestial sueño.

¡Maldita mi realidad!

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX **

¿Qué tal? No quise hacerlo muy hot. Así que lo deje medio ligero. (Digo, no vaya a ser que me veten por impúdica)

Fue lo que se me vino a la mente.

Estero que les haya gustado.

Dejes sus comentarios por favor.


End file.
